New World, New Me
by Skidoodle on my Noodle
Summary: SPARTAN-B312 Has died on reach and went to the afterlife.. or did he? What if B312 Died and went to Remnant? Well thats whats happening in this story! Will SPARTAN-B312 be able to survive on Remnant and make some friends? Or will he Succumb to the Grimm? Lets find out in New world, New Me! Rated M for Cursing and Possibly some uh.. Nasty stuff in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_**-  
CHAPTER ONE : WHERE AM I?**_

 **[3RD PERSON POV]**

 **Spartan-B312 Would be on the floor, His helmet removed from his head as he would be fighting off a group of Elites trying to kill him. All he knew was that he was not going to go down without a fight, Quickly one elite went in for the kill stab, but as they swung, he grabbed their hand, holding it away as he pulled out his combat knife, Quoting what Emile said before he died..**

"I'm ready! Are you?!" **Was what the spartan said as he stabbed the elite in the neck, killing it, he pulled the knife out, quickly attempting to stand up, he got to one knee, picking up the M6G near his knee as he continued to fire, one got a hit in as it knocked him down, removing the M6G from his grasp.**

 **Quickly, he tried to get up but an elite thought otherwise as the elite tried to stab him, quickly turning over, he punched the elite, popping its shielding before another elite came up, before successfully being able to stab him, Picking him up, the elite eyes him as he pulled out a grenade.** "I'm not going alone bitch." **Was what the spartans last words were as he pulled the pin, keeping the elite in his grasp as the grenade killed both of them.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well, that's what he thought before he still felt.. Alive? He opened his eyes to be greeted by a shining sun and on grass. Wait.. Grass?! He quickly sat up, looking around as he was confused.** "What the.." **The spartan muttered as he saw his helmet next to him.. And in pristine condition as well!** _"How.. I thought.. Nevermind, I need to find out where I am."_ **He thought as he stood up, putting his helmet on as he felt it tighten a bit around his neck, quickly, he looked around for any weaponry. Seeing a M6G magnum nearby, he walked over, picking it up before looking around for any other guns.. Nothing.** _"Fuck, No other weapons or extra mags. Gotta make due with this until I can at least find someone or at least something."_ **He thought as he began to walk.**

* * *

 **[ Ozpin View]**

"Hmm…" **I hummed a bit as I looked at the man walking away on the camera, furrowing my eyebrows, I grabbed the intercom, bringing it in front of my mouth.** "May team RWBY come to my office please, Team RWBY to my office." **I said before turning it off and waiting for team RWBY to enter my office.** _"Lets hope this is a friendly."_ **I thought as the doors opened, revealing Team RWBY.** "You called us up here Professor Ozpin?" **Ruby asked, her child like attitude almost bringing a smile to my face.. Almost.** "Yes, I did. I have a Recovery Mission for your team." **I said as Ruby's face lit up, Yang had as mile on her face, Weiss looked like she didn't really care and Blake was just listening in.**

"What are we retrieving?" **Weiss asked before Ruby asked.** "Your team will be going into the emerald forest at this location." **I responded to her question as the screen in front of me turned into a map, expanding and turning to show Team RWBY along with showing a red dot in the emerald forest.** "Once you land, I expect you two to fan out and search the area, If its anyone we don't know, do not fire first unless fired upon okay?" **I said as RWBY nodded.** "When will we be going? **Ruby asked as I set my coffee down, putting my hands together.** "You will be going within Ten minutes. Get the things you need and head to the landing pad, where you will be told to enter the bullhead and fly to the location." **I answered her question before saying something else.** "You may leave now. Don't waste too much time." **I said as they walked onto the elevator, heading back down.**

* * *

[TEN MINUTES LATER]

 **Team RWBY walked out of beacon, prepared.** "Team RWBY, This is an Unknown Object, If its sentient or any of the sort and it attempts to attack you, you have permission to fire back, okay?" **I told RWBY as they nodded.** "Alright then, Good luck." **I said as I turned, walking away as RWBY climbed into the Bullhead and take off, heading to the emerald forest.**

 **(Author Notes)**

Oh boy if this isn't exciting, I don't know what is! Anyways, this is my first story so please don't go on and lay down a blanket of bad reviews and what not. Anyways, I hope you have a good day and See y'all, On the next chapter. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Review time!**_

(and pretty much everyone else in reviews): Well uh, The reason why I did bold text was because I was doing it in google docs, also I thought it would be pretty good for the people reading to differentiate which was an action and which was speaking or thinking. Sorry if its throwing you off, I'll stop now.

Anyways uh, thanks for telling me this, I'll stop doing the bold text thing. Thanks.

 _ **-  
CHAPTER TWO : Uh.. Good meeting?**_

 **[SPARTAN-B312 View]**

I would be walking around this forest, looking around for any way out or some civilization. As I was walking for a hour, I heard something approach my position, grabbing my M6G, I raised it, turning around as I opened fire into a black beast with bony stuff coming out of its body, after three shots went out, I stopped as the beast with now no head fell over.. "What.." I muttered as I looked down at it, quickly turning into black dust as it blew in the wind. Thirty seconds later, I heard something fly overhead, looking up, I saw some type of airborne vehicle fly overhead.

 _"Civilization, They can help."_ I thought as I began to head in the direction of where the Flying vehicle was heading as it was my only way out of this god forsaken forest.

[Ruby Rose View]

Me and My team would be in the bullhead, heading to a open field so we can land, while we were flying, we heard three gunshots ring out. "Now we know they're armed." Weiss said as I just smiled. "Wonder what weapon they have.." I whispered as I thought of what weapon the person er.. Thing was there or had. "Woah there sis, calm down, we haven't even met them." Yang said as I sighed, Accepting it before the bull head landed, the doors opening as we walked out.

[SPARTAN-B312 View]

I would be in the trees, looking at them cautiously as I saw the weapons that were on them.. _"Gotta play it safe."_ I thought as I holstered my M6G, The reason I had it out was because if those monsters came out and attacked him he had something to defend myself with.

I jumped out of the tree, landing with a roll as I stood up, walking toward them before stopping as they pulled their weapons out. "Uh.. Weiss? Is that a robot?" The red one asked as my eye twitched. "No, If it is, why is it all the way out here? It would be in atlas." The white one now known as Weiss spoke. "Well, saved us the trouble of trying to find the person or er.. Thing." The yellow one said as the one in black nodded. "Anyways uh, You're going to have to come with us." The black one said before I had to speak out at this..

"Put your weapons away." Was all I said as they looked at me, quite surprised "Not until you come with us." Weiss said before I shook my head. "Put your weapons away and I will come." I said as the red one looked at them, a few seconds later, they holstered their weapons, after that the one in yellow decided to speak. "Now can you come with us?" She said as I lowered my hands, nodding. "Well uh.. That was easy." The black one said as I looked over. _"It would be worse."_ I thought as they turned. "Back to beacon!" The one in red said as they all nodded, the Vehicle still there as we climbed on, The plane tilted a bit as I got on due to my weight but the door closed behind me as the Vehicle flew up as it began flying.


	3. Chapter 3

**-  
** _ **CHAPTER THREE: Arrival At Beacon**_

 **[SPARTAN-B312 View]**

[SPARTAN-B312 View]

The 'Bullhead' as Ruby called it, landed, the doors opening as I along with Team RWBY exiting as the bull head shifted a bit. "Well, here we are!" Ruby said as We were walking. "So, who's the Headmaster of this?" I asked Blake as she looked at me. "Professor Ozpin. We're taking you to him." Blake said as I nodded, continuing to walk. After a few minutes, They arrived at the elevator, stepping on, it groaned a bit to my weight before Weiss pressed the arrow that closed the door, heading up. A minute later, the doors opened, revealing a room that had a roof that looked like the insides of a clock.

"Woah.." I quietly said as I walked in, Still looking at the roof before hearing someone clear their throat, I turned, looking at the person sitting at a table. "Hello." The man said as I got into a regular marine salute. "Hello sir." I said before the man chuckled.

"No need for formalities. Anyways, who are you?" The man asked as I lower my arm. _"Couldn't hurt to tell him, I mean, I'm in a different world with no way out I believe.."_ I thought as I continued to tell him. "SPARTAN-B312, Or Noble Six." I said as he looked at me. "Alright then Six, I'm Professor Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon." Ozpin said before continuing on. "What were you doing out in the emerald forest?" Ozpin asked before I answered. "I'm going to tell you but what I say you might not believe me." I said before Ozpin nodded, starting my story.

After finishing my story of how I got here and what not, I looked around and at them, Team RWBY seemed a bit scared/Unbelieved at my story and what not, I don't blame them, they haven't seen what I've seen nor did what I've done.. Professor Ozpin just closed his eyes, as if thinking before re-opening them. "I believe you." He said as I was quite astonished before asking something. "Why?" I asked before he looked up at me. "Well, I have no choice but to believe you because I wasn't there, but your armor and your weaponry tells me that you're telling the truth." Ozpin said as I nodded.

"Anyways, I have a request." The headmaster said as I nodded, listening as of now. "Would you like to join my school?" I was kind of taken back at the question, others raising in my head before I nodded. "Yes, I would like to." I said before he nodded. "You will be in RWBY dorm, okay?" He said as I nodded. "Good luck." Ozpin said as Me along with RWBY walked onto the elevator, heading down to the floor where the dorms were.

* * *

Gah crap.. This is a bit shorter than usual, Now i'm wondering if its going to turn into a one paragraph story..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guest:**_ Hey, fuck you! If you don't like what i'm doing then go read someone elses alright! This is my first time making a story, so either leave a good or atleast informative reply to said story, or don't even read my story at all!

 **Hatelove731:** Thanks for the reply! I'm doing this in google docs so if its a bit shorter than you like, now you know why.

 **-  
** _ **CHAPTER FOUR: Beacon Life.**_

 **[SPARTAN-B312 View]**

As we were walking to the dorm, yang was staring at me a bit, ruby was asking me about the weapon I had from my fallen teammate, Kat, Blake would just be minding her own business along with Weiss who would also be minding her own business as well.

"So, what type of bullets does it take?" Ruby asked as I responded. "This takes 12.7mm x 40mm Semi armor piercing high explosive rounds. Or .50 Magnum caliber rounds." I responded with a smile, ruby just continuing to ask questions. **(Thanks Google for helping.)**

"How fast does it shoot?" She asked once again. But before I could respond, yang interrupted. "Sis, I think he's not really into talking that much." Yang said before I decided to enter this.

"Its alright, it's been awhile since I last spoke about guns and what not." I said with a smile before we stopped in front of a room. "Here we are." Blake said before Weiss waved her scroll over the scanner thing, opening it for them as they walked in, Well.. I had to crouch a bit due to my height. Meanwhile, I looked around, looking at the insides of the dorm, At the entrance, it was clean, which was quite surprising.

"So, this is where we'll be living for our remainder of the school year." Yang said with a smile as I just looked down at them, smirking I just continued on. _"Hm… I wo-..."_ I stopped thinking as I walked into their room where they sleep. "Isn't that.. dangerous ?" I asked as I looked at it, wondering how the hell they did it. A bed was suspended in air with ropes, another was kept up with a stack of books.

"Yeah, but hey! At least we have bunk beds!" Ruby said excitedly as I chuckled. "Yeah, you accomplished that." I said, giving her credit before sitting down in the corner of the room.

"Hey, six?" Yang asked as I looked up, the rest of RWBY getting into bed. "Why don't you sleep with me?" She asked as I blushed a bit.. "Well, unless your bed can handle a one thousand pound suit of armor combined with my regular weight, I would. Also, I would be invading your privacy." I responded before yang sighed, getting into bed as she closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, The former spartan would just be looking at the Magnum he had in his hands. The magnum had a few dents, scratches, some dirt and dried purple blood on it but other than that, it was looking quite nice.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **[3RD Person View]**

"First glassing?" Kat said as she pushed a button with her fist, her helmet in her other hand before Six responded with a nod, putting her helmet on. "Me too." She said before continuing on. "Don't worry, I'm on it. Our best option is a fallout bunker on sub level two." Kat said before pressing a few buttons. Six just looked over to what she was pressing the buttons on. "Ninety six meters northeast." She paused as she looked up. "We get orders from new harlen sir?" She asked Noble One. Carter. "We're being redeployed to sword base." Carter said. "Sword?! The covenant own it now!" Jun said as obvious, it would be hard to infiltrate if they wanted to do so.

"Which is why they want us to do a torch and burn OP to keep Dr. Halsey's excavation data from falling into the enemy hands." Carter said as the doors opened for his side, The three spartans running to the fallout bunker and making it, waiting for Six and Kat to arrive. . "If it hasn't already." Kat said in a 'matter of fact' tone. "Maybe, but according to holland, the covenant are still hunting for something." Carter said as he watched them run. "Where does he get off calling a demolition party of Priority on-" Kat stopped as she was shot in the head with a needle rifle **(idk the name for it, help.)**

Six stopped as he turned, his eyes widening under his helmet, his heart feeling like it stopped as time for him paused for a second before resuming, grabbing her body before it hit the floor, he kneeled, grabbing her M6G as he raised it, Firing back as the remainder of Noble joined him, firing as well.. But it was too late as Noble ran out of ammunition, Instead of tossing it to the side, he holstered it to his thigh as the covenant cruiser began to fly away, Six dragging her back into the fallout bunker. "Come on, Come on, get in!" Carter hurried six as jun joined in.

"Let's go, come on!" Jun hurried him as Six finally got her inside, lying her down, the doors closed, her foot moving a bit due to how close it was to said door.

 **FLASHBACK END**

I just sat there as my memories of the deaths of Noble reminded me. As of now, I had tears coming down my face sobbing a bit, but I just endured it, Putting the gun next to myself as I just closed my head, hanging my head to indicate I was falling asleep.

[3RD Person View]

As noble slept, Yang was the one up as she heard a bit of the sobbing Six was in. _"Six.."_ She thought as she was worried, closing her eyes to allow sleep to take over.

(A/N)

Hello guys! Sorry for not really making some of the chapters long. As I said above, I did this in google docs, so pretty much, I think this is going to stay the same as in google docs. But anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and now, onto the next!


End file.
